Black Coffee
by AlIsBack
Summary: Andy meets Miguel for the first time.


_After having watched Philadelphia for the first time in 1,5 years, I am absolutely back with some Andy/Miguel. English is not my native language so please excuse grammar and vocabulary mistakes. _

_Andy and Miguel meet for the first time. Please review if you want me to continue this story and upload more chapters._

**Black Coffee**

Ten minutes until his class started. He had to cross the whole campus to get to the law building but in any case, Andy needed a coffee. He had been studying the whole night and now he had to stay awake for his most important class. How convenient it was to have a Starbucks on campus. He glanced through the windows, hardly any people, he wouldn't have to wait. Andy being Andy he calculated everything in his head, the time at Starbucks, the time to cross the campus, the time to walk all the stairs up to his room and finally came to the conclusion: I can make it.

As he entered the coffee shop he saw the same guy who had been working there the last week. He seemed to be new though since Andy had never seen him before that and sometimes he seemed to have his problems with the coffee machine. A young man, not very tall maybe 5'8, dark curly hair and very dark eyes.

„Hello, what can I get you?", he asked with a very strong Spanish accent.

„I'll have a simple coffee."

„Milk, sugar?"

„No, just black."

The guy smiled nicely and approvingly. „Best way to have a coffee. Can I have your name?"

Andy was confused. „My, my name?"

„Yeah, for the.." He pointed at the cup.

„Oh, yeah, yeah. Got you. Andrew."

„Okay, one coffee for Andrew. It's 1,75 please."

Andy threw two dollars on the counter. „It's okay, I am in a hurry. Thank you.." He looked at the name tag. „Miguel", he added.

„You're welcome", Miguel smiled nicely. Andy blushed a litte, grabbed the cup and then hurried out of the door. 6min to go.

He saw Robert and Michelle sitting in the second row. „Excuse me, can I? Thank you.." He made his way through the other people.

„Hi Andy!"

„Hey guys!" Robert was a nice guy but Andy thought he was rather narrow-minded and probably only made it to Penn because of his rich parents. Michelle was pretty, smart, blond and almost every guy had a crush on her. Andy knew Robert was into her and he had the feeling that she liked him very much which made their constellation a little awkward. Andy opened his notebook.

„Are this the notes for the text we were supposed to read?", Robert asked disbelievingly.

„Yeah?" Andy looked at his text that had notes all over scribbled in his handwriting.

„You're such a know-it-all, Beckett."

Andy didn't say anything and felt confirmed: That guy is not too bright. While taking a sip of his coffee he thought about the guy at Starbucks, Miguel. Andy had noticed him before as he was very handsome. Well built, not too tall, a nice smile and what was most important to Andy: He had nice hands. Whenever Andy saw an attractive guy he would scaned his hands: Ugly hands? No chance. Whatever, forget him.

After class Michelle asked Andy if they wanted to study together and if he could explain her a few things over a coffee.

„Actually, I have this paper to.." Then he thought about Miguel at Starbucks. „Luckily, we have Starbucks on campus." He just wanted to see him again because he was nice to look at. Andy hadn't had been with anybody in quite a time and why not look at some really attractive guy.

When they approached Starbucks Andy saw Miguel cleaning tables. As thes opened the door Miguel looked up. „Oh hi, you seem to have a strong need for coffee today."

„Yeah, well", Andy blushed again.  
„Why don't you sit down and I'll get the coffee?", he asked Michelle

„Sure", she said with a bright smile.

„Okay, so I'll have another simple coffee and I assume she wants a tall Latte decaf as always."  
„What do you study?", Miguel asked randomly while preparing the coffee.

„Law."

Miguel chuckled. „Just what I thought."

„Yeah? Why?"

„Don't know, it fits."

„If you say so."

Miguel glanced over Andy's shoulder. „Pretty, huh? Your girlfriend?", he asked checking her from head to toe.

Andy turned around. „No, no. She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend. We study together from time to time."

„Here's the coffee."

„Do you know this guy?"

„No, I just got my coffee from him before class and he remembered me."

„Oh, I see."

After studying for about half an hour Michelle seemed to get nervous.

„Andy there is actually somethin I wanted to ask you.."

He tensed. No, please don't.

„And what would that be?"

She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. „Well, we've been hanging out for a while now and you're really nice and so I thought you might want to go out with me sometime.. I mean, on a date."

„Well, look. First you are such a nice lovely girl but.."

„Oh, if you're taken. It's okay, sorry."

Andy shook his head. „No, it's just. I am gay." Her expression was somewhere between dsibelief, surprise and shock.  
To break the awkard silence Andy added: „It's not about you. I am not really interested in women in general. I'm sorry if I made it look like there was more between us."

„Since when?"

Andy looked at her, puzzled. „Erm, probably my whole life? I mean I didn't wake up one day ‚Oh, I am gay!' It was always pretty clear to me that I like men. I never felt anything else."

„Not even in high school?"

Andy laughed. „Particularily not in high school."

Michelle shook her head. „Wow, I didn't expect you to be.. You don't seem to be very.. gay."

„If that's supposed to be a compliment: Thank you."

„Why did you never say anything?"

„Well, I don't know. I am in the baseball team, I don't want problems. I don't want to look people at me like ‚Oh, there's the gay guy'"

Andy felt very relieved after that but asked Michelle kindly to not tell anyone else yet, that he liked to do it by himself when he felt like doing it. Since then he saw Miguel every day at Starbucks, everyday the smiled a little bit more intense at eachother, their hands would touch while exchanging debit cards and coins. It was the last day of the semester when Andy saw the note „Dinner at 6? Meet here" on his cup just as he walked out.


End file.
